1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a gaming machine.
2. Background of the Related Art
Conventionally, there has been known a gaming machine in which when subsequent to the insertion of gaming media such as coins, a player presses a spin button, symbols to be displayed for the player upon stopping a plurality of reels are determined by lottery processing; scrolling of symbol arrays of the reels is started; the scrolling is stopped so as to display the determined symbols for the player and to rearrange the symbols; it is determined whether or not a combination of the displayed symbols is associated with a prize; and in a case where the combination of the displayed symbols is associated with the prize, a bonus according to a kind of the winning combination of the symbols is awarded to the player.
In such a gaming machine, upon winning a BB related to the activation of a bonus, a number of gaming media which can be paid out in a bonus game is determined and set (for example, refer to Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2007-20954). On this gaming machine, a player can play the bonus game until the set number of gaming media has been reached.
However, in such a gaming machine, after winning the BB related to the activation of the bonus, the game is merely played until the medals whose allowable number is determined have been paid out. Therefore, the player merely consumes the predetermined allowable number of medals and thus, game patterns are likely to be monotonous in the bonus game.